


Love Outside The Colosseum

by cc12313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/pseuds/cc12313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matska is a Gladiatrix and Lola is a newly bought house slave. ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Outside The Colosseum

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this story to Boss from Simgm, who has actually inspired me to get back into writing, even if it is crap, with the shipping power of Permonde.  
> If you haven't checked out Simgm's hilarious Carmilla spoofs yet you can find them here https://www.youtube.com/user/SimgmProductions/featured, so why not support them and check them out.

Her blood was pumping. The roar of the crowd deafening from where she stood behind the iron gates. A horrendous sound that she would never come to like or to love. Her name screaming from their lips to come out and kill again.

Two guards stood planked to the wall, swords sheathed and two more stood right outside the gates, their hands gripping the locks ready to unleash her to the arena like a wild animal. In a way, she was. She could hear footsteps approaching from behind and tensed on instinct. A hand came into her line of sight holding out two swords, ready for her to take while a hand was placed on her armor covered shoulder.

“Ready?” her Doctore said.

His voice was comforting in this sea of sharks all out for blood. She had been trained by nothing but the best, Crastius a former Gladiator, had helped train and build her into the unstoppable force she was now.

Gladiatrix were rare in the games but when they were brought out it was usually to be pit against each other and both were spared as they often came from riches. Matska, herself, was an exception to this. While she did come from riches, she wasn’t pitted against other women but men. It had been that way since a mix up in the holding cells had seen her dragged to the arena and left standing in front of 3 male gladiators.

Within moments of that match beginning all 3 men lay dead at her feet and when she removed her helmet she was met with nothing but stunned silence from the crowd and then a cheering roar erupted from them over her victory. From that day on she was a regular fighter at the games and was no longer pitted against women but men and wild animals, that the Roman Army had found and brought back to be added to the games.

She was taken out of her memory trance when the hand on her shoulder gave a comforting squeeze.

She smirked at him and took her swords “As always”

He nodded his head at the guards and they opened the gates, leaving that beautiful sunlight glaze down upon skin that wasn’t covered with her armor.

She thought the chanting was loud before, it was nothing compared to when she finally stepped onto the sand. She watched as her opponent was led out of the gate directly opposite hers, in shackles, but greatly built, even when hunched over. Two guards were planked either side of him, one was holding the gladiator’s sword and the other, his shield, as both parties made their way to the center of the arena.

Matska and the guards bowed towards the Emperor and his guests, who included Matska’s Domina, Lilita Morganicus, who sat at the right, next to the Emperor, smiling down at her fighter, knowing this fight was going to bring her a fortune.

The guards unlocked the gladiator’s chains, handed him his sword and shield and left the arena. The Emperor held his fingers up and then lowered them, indicating the gladiator’s to start the match.

The Thracian attacked first. His moves sloppy and uncoordinated. She easily blocked and side stepped around him, bringing one of her swords straight across his back, she cut it open easily like a knife spearing butter.

The crowd screamed again when they got their first sight of blood. The Thracian cried out in agony and dropped onto his knees and hands just for Matska to turn and bring her foot down onto his back, leaving him face down on the sand. He moved to lay on his side and she brought her foot back up, kicking him straight into the nose, shattering it, spilling blood straight away.

The Thracian grabbed hold of his shield just as Matska was bringing her sword down upon him and blocked her attack. Hiding behind his shield, he grabbed his sword and stood up, face-to-face with Matska once again.

He seemed to have learned from his last failed attempt and waited for Matska to attack and she didn’t disappoint. His blocking was just as bad as his offense with the only thing saving him from actually being hit was the length of his shield. When he thought he finally had an opening to attack he made a grave mistake.

Matska was toying with him but she had to. Entertain the crowd, make them remember you. That was all she was thought about. That was all she was taught during training. A quick kill was nothing to these people, they wanted a drawn out death. They wanted to see the person suffer and humiliated before being graced with death. If she entertained them and gave them what they wanted now it would fill hers and her Domina’s purse with coin later.

She knew when she pretended to be slowing down the Thracian would leave an opening and once again, he didn’t disappoint. Raising his arm with the sword in hand, he had slightly moved his shield to the side leaving an opening in his abdomen. Matska picked up on the weakness immediately. Before he could even bring his sword down, she thrust forward, burying her sword into his abdomen.

He screamed out and dropped to his knees before her and she brought her other sword up to his throat. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to find relief mixed in there with the pain. She understood that, she would grant him this. She slid the sword across his throat and didn’t blink as the blood poured out and his body dropped to the floor. Another one dead at her feet.

The crowd broke out into whistles and cheers. She bowed to the Emperor once more and her Domina and made her way back to the iron gates, leaving the crowd chanting her name behind her.

* * *

 

She walked from the wash rooms, after bathing the blood and sand off her skin from today’s kill, back to her room just next to the Ludus.

When Gladiator season was on, she lived and trained here amongst the other slaves and warriors. Though she didn’t live in the tiny rooms they did or the cages new recruits were held in. Her wealth entitled her to a room far away from the rest of the gladiator’s. It was past their cages, across the training grounds sand and into a smaller hut. It was built from concrete with marble covering on the outside and in the inside, the bare minimum.

Jugs containing wine were always freshly stocked for her. A stool sat on the far left side of the room and her cot pushed up against the right side. While she did have shelves she kept nothing except training cloths on them, forgoing the trinket’s gladiator’s brought with them from their previous life outside of slavery or the one’s picked up during their time in the Ludus.

She continued to sleep on a cot, despite her riches, it was better on her back for training and it was well lined with plenty of animal fur to keep her warm during the cold nights.

She looked around her on her way back to her hut and watched as the rest of the gladiator’s celebrated their victory’s that day. Some were having their fun with prostitutes while others found their fun in gambling away their winnings.

Shaking her head, she walked across the training grounds and was reaching for her door when she heard her name called. Turning around she saw Wilocus walking towards her with a sly grin on her face. She disliked the man entirely. Once a gladiator himself, he had lost a match but was pardoned by the Emperor with ‘gentle’ persuasion from their Domina. Now, he acted as their Domina’s eyes and ears when visiting the market and dealt with the coming and going of the prostitutes brought into the Ludus both for the gladiator’s pleasure and the Domina’s nights of entertaining.

“A word if I may?” he asked.

She didn’t say anything but nodded her head and waited for him to get to the point of whatever he was going to talk to her about.

“Another win in the arena today and as always our Domina is happy about the fortune you brought to the house of Morganicus” He smiled as he said the words but there was always a tone of jealousy in his voice whenever he talked to the woman before him.

Matska huffed “Is that all you wanted to say to me? You, blubbering on like a fool about today’s events, I already know what a win means for this house.”

“Yes, well, seeing as you never seem to partake in any of the after game activities I was-”He was interrupted as Matska cut him off. “Nor do I want to, I’ve already told you this before. I have no interest in something that is crawling with, who knows what, after being with every one of this city’s citizen’s, including you” she sneered.

He smiled, further angering her “I remember your words fondly but Domina has gotten involved personally for a gift, of a sort, for you and is treating you for your winning streak. The girl was purchased by Domina to the house of Morganicus coming straight from a family of social standing, and won’t be used for anything except as a hand maiden for the Domina herself. I was told to make sure to mention that last part to you”

The sneer never left her face “It does not matter. I don’t want the girl. My door will remain closed for the rest of the night and if you dare bring her here, you will wish you had received my opponent’s fate today”

He held up his hands to her “Domina won’t be happy to hear that, from what I’ve heard she’s already threatened the girl to entertain you”

“Does it look like my face holds any care?” she asked, sarcastically.

He sniggered and turned to leave, he had gotten a few steps before turning back to her and smirked.

“She’s already inside”

He quickly hurried his steps before Matska could say anything and disgruntledly kicked the wall in front of her in anger.

Throwing open the door she immediately noticed the light inside the shack. Candles, all lighting, filled the area in a beautiful glow. She didn’t notice the girl at first, her first instinct was to look to the cot and thought Wilocus was lying to her when she saw no one there. Then, she saw the girl standing in the right hand corner, she wore a loose green tunic, head down cased and hands clasped tightly in front of her. Red ringlet’s shrouded her face, blocking Matska from gaining a glimpse at her features.

Clearing her throat, Matska addressed the girl in front of her “Your services won’t be needed here tonight. Leave.”

The girl lifted her head and Matska had to hold back a gasp, she was beautiful.

“Please, let me stay. Domina has warned that if I return to the house tonight I will be greatly punished” she begged.

She regarded the girl in front of her, she couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right “As I’m sure you heard me say already to Wilocus, It is not of my concern, now leave”.

Matska shuffled over to the left side of the room, trying to distance herself from the girl before her but not understanding why. She began blowing out the candles that littered that side of the room when the girl addressed her again this time much closer.

“I’m afraid of what she will do if I go back tonight” she tried again, walking towards Mattie and going as far as to lay a hand on her shoulder.

She let out a surprised breath as she was pushed against the wall and an arm was pushed across her collarbone, effectively trapping her from moving, though it wasn’t painful just uncomfortable.

“Is this not your native language? Do you not understand that I said no?” she sneered.

Tears filled the girl as she recalled how her friend Larunda was punished just that day and while she never wished for anything bad upon her friend, she prayed she wouldn’t fall victim to the same punishment, but not satisfying the Domina’s greatest fighter would result in exactly what her Domina promised to do to her if she returned that night.

“Please let me sleep here tonight?” she cried, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Once again Matska was overtaken with a strange feeling, she wanted nothing more than to run her thumbs over those cheeks and dry the tears but instead lifted her arm off the girl and took a step back.

“Fine. You will sleep here tonight but you are to be gone before I wake in the morning” she warned and made her way towards the cot.

She sat down and rolled her shoulders a few times, the heavy armour always made her shoulders stiff. It did protect her in the arena and while she was able to forget how painful its weight was upon her body with the adrenaline running through her veins during a fight, it was at night when she took everything off she was reminded exactly of its weight, with the constant nagging pain in her upper body.

Trying to rub out the knots herself, she didn’t notice the girl approach the cot or take a seat next to her. Weary of touching the girl again without giving her some warning she spoke to her first.

“Let me help” she said and placed her hands on each shoulder, running a thumb in a circular motion, helping to rub out the woman’s pain.

Matska was stunned, she had never had anyone offer any support after a match or training it simply wasn’t done and she was proud of that. She survived on her own, living for herself, looking out for herself. She suffered everything they threw at her and went back for more. It was that pride that made her nearly pull away from the girl but her hands were gentle and soft on her skin, looking only to comfort and ease her pain. She finally relaxed her shoulders after a few moments, her mind accepting that the girl next to her wasn’t going to try and hurt her. She listened and heard her still sniffling a bit from her outburst moments ago.

The girl mistook her relaxing as a sign that her knots were worked out and stopped her ministrations, Matska turned to look at her and found her smiling.

“There, that helped”

Matska found herself asking before she had the chance to stop herself “what is your name?”

Her smile dimmed a bit before answering “Lolaria”

“Such a rich and divine name” Matska said and watched as the smile once again grew on the girl’s face, this time with a blush accompanying it. “I'm Matska”

“I know who you are. My family and I have gone to see your games quite a few times. You are a skilled fighter” Lolaria said sincerely, locking eyes with Matska and after a few moments shifted her gaze.

“I appreciate the sentiment” Matska turned her back on the girl and put her arm behind her gesturing to her back “Do you mind continuing?”

Lolaria quickly got back to work with an “Oh, sorry” and began kneading the muscled skin once more.

Every now and then she would hit a particular sensitive spot and Matska would let out a tiny moan and she thanked the God’s Matska could not see her face as she had gone as red as a cherry tomato.

Her mood would shift significantly, though, when her fingers would move across scarred skin on her way down Matska’s back, a testament to the dangerous life this girl lived. Each scar a story of a battle she fought and won to live to see another day.

Without thinking about it, she ran a finger, very gently, across a particular line that started in Matska’s shoulder, ran under her cloth breast covered bindings and came back out on her lower back. Matska shivered at the gentle touch, the girl behind her seemed to know exactly where all her sensitive spots where.

She turned back to face the girl and watched Lolaria bring her hand up, right next to her collarbone and trace another scar there with her finger. She received the exact same response as before but this time as she was moving her hand away Matska grabbed her by the wrist. She brought her hand up to her mouth and placed a kiss on each fingertip with Lolaria watching her vividly.

“Thank you” she whispered.

It was strange for Lolaria. When she had this seen Matska in action she fought with an animalistic rage. She had often thought about her when returning home, the joy in knowing the gladiatrix had lived to see another day. Now, she had said woman before her, who was showing her a much more gentler side.

She hadn’t received such compassion since being sold into slavery. She had received beatings for failing to move quickly between carriages, filled with other newly added slaves like herself, that were heading for the market. She received beatings for looking into the eyes of other Romans instead of keeping her eyes trained on the ground and again when she flinched after a man had cupped her breast, on the selling platform, while showing her off to be sold. That flinch had resulted in back hand across her face. Luckily, it didn’t leave a mark, only hurting for a while.

She brought her hand back into her lap and could feel the other woman’s gaze upon on her face, watching her intently. A hand, tenderly, cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at her. Brown eyes pierced green and neither could say anything but both were sure the other could hear their heartbeats thumping in their chests.

With the shyness of someone not quite sure if they were allowed do this, Matska leaned in halfway, giving Lolaria the only control she had in this situation, the choice to turn her away or connect their lips.

Not having to think twice about it, Lolaria closed the gap between them. Matska moved the hand that was cupping her cheek to the back of her neck drawing her closer. Her mouth was warm and the caress of Matska’s lips was softer than Lolaria could imagine.

Bringing her hands up to Matska’s hair, she gave a sharp tug and was reward with a deep moan. It wasn’t enough, Matska needed to taste more of the redhead, she bit her lip and when Lolaria took a sharp intake of breath, she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

As their kisses became more frantic, Matska brought her hands up to her shoulders and using her weight, pushed Lolaria down onto the cot, mouths still connected with her hovering above over the smaller girl. Breaking the kiss, Matska reached for the knot, which tied Lolaria’s tunic to her body and hovered over it. Realizing what Matska was silently asking, she nodded her head.

Matska didn’t waste time and practically ripped the tunic down to her waist and then off her body. She had to catch herself from drooling at the sight of the body that lay under her. Pert pink nipples stood up in the night’s cold air and, from the candles, she could see some freckles which were spread out over her lover’s body.

Lolaria flushed with embarrassment from the look Matska was giving her body and when those chocolate brown eyes made their way back up to her face she saw nothing but raw lust in them. Matska leaned up again and started to kiss a trail from her throat all the way down to the junction where her neck met her shoulder and bit down.

She then made her way down the smaller girl’s body stopping at her right breast. She nibbled and sucked there while her hand found the redhead’s left breast and began rolling her nipple between her fingers. Lolaria gripped the animal fur on the cot, letting little whimpers pass her lips every now and again.

Matska continued further down, hand’s running along the curves of the redhead, placing open mouthed kisses all the way down pale skin when she was suddenly hit with an awful feeling. This girl was only doing exactly what she was told to do by her Domina. Even with that knowledge, the gladiatrix still wanted the night to go on but didn’t want Lolaria to do anything she didn’t wish for Matska to do. She gazed back upon Lolaria’s face.

“Lolaria, I do not wish to do anything you aren’t willing to do, even while under instruction. Merely tell me to stop and I will.” When the redhead didn’t respond she took it as a sign she was afraid of the consequence she would face “You can still spend the night here, I won’t turn you away for your decision”

A hand placed itself upon Matska cheek and a small smile was given to the taller woman.

“I do not wish for you to stop, you have already told me I am welcome to spend the night even if I didn’t fulfill Domina’s orders” When she saw Matska’s face sadden a little she felt she had to clarify herself “This is not about me fulfilling orders anymore. I want you. Even from the first moment I saw you in the games. When I would catch a glimpse of you, my world would end”.

Matska crashed their lips together after that proclamation and repeated her previous action of kissing her way down Lolaria’s stomach until she felt a tug on her hair. “Matska” Matska lifted her head once more.

“Call me Lola” she informed the taller woman “It is another name my family and friends addressed me as, I prefer it”

Matska nodded her head, understanding and smirked down at Lola, chuckling slightly “A beauty, and by any other name, I would have ignore it”

Both wore matching grins, only for Lola to turn hers into on open mouthed gasp, seconds later. Matska resumed her position and as she began to go lower down Lola’s body so did her hands, which found purchase on soft creamy thighs. She ran her hands up and down them a few times before gripping them and spreading them wider for her to settle down between them comfortably.

She kissed along Lola’s left inner thigh, skipping where she needed it most and continued her teasing along her right thigh. Deciding she had given the girl enough teasing, she dove right in, kissing and sucking the flesh before her. Lola’s cries were heaven to her ears. The redhead’s knuckles turned white from gripping the cot so hard, trying not to lose control from Mattie’s probing tongue.

Lola’s back arched off the cot when Matska’s lips captured her clit, she forgot about not losing control and instead, thrashed wildly as Mattie gently sucked on her most sensitive area.

Using one hand to keep Lola spread, she brought her free hand to accompany her mouth’s work. As she continued to suck Lola’s clit, she slid a finger into the girl, pumping it, slowly at first and when Lola began to respond in whimpers, quickly. She added a second finger and pumped them along to a fast and hard rhythm and with the combined efforts of her tongue and fingers, Lola was quivering within minutes.

Her fingers were clamped down upon even tighter than before and Matska’s name was gasped multiple times as Lola came. In that moment, Matska began to love hearing her name again but only when it was flowing from Lola’s mouth. It was said with such conviction of innocence and goodness, completely different from when it was chanting for her to kill.

A sheen of sweat clung to the redhead’s body and after gathering her strength, she nudged Matska back up and kissed her, tasting herself on those plump lips. She rubbed her hands up and down the fighter's back, feeling the slightly muscled skin, just beneath her fingertips. She twisted them until Matska was now on her back and she was on top.

“Quite a strong little thing aren’t you” Matska laughed.

The redhead leaned down and kissed her, effectively stiflingly Matska’s laughter. When the kiss began to get heated, Matska tried to flip them over once more only for Lola to distract her by sliding her hand down between their bodies and coaxing Mattie into a thought reducing euphoria.

They continued like that for the night, neither able to quench their thirst for the other. It was just before the sun began to rise did they settle down, for a while at least.

Neither said anything, only holding onto the other in a tight embrace. Both had a thousand thoughts running through their minds though. None of them slept but waited and listened to the other breathing, it was comforting. When the birds began to chirp outside they knew Lola would have to leave.

Disentangling themselves from one another when Lola began to shift, Matska moved her legs over the side of the cot and sat on the edge, watching Lola pick her tunic back up from the floor, covering the body she longed to touch again. Matska stood up and walked behind her, brushing red curls over a pale shoulder and helped tie the knot back around her neck, keeping the tunic up.

Matska watched her back rise and fall with the deep breaths she took, gearing herself up to return to Domina. She wouldn’t see the girl again, at least, not in the way she wanted anyway.

“Why is it you stay here?” Lola asked “Freedom continues to peek its head around the corner searching for you but yet you stay and fight for your life in the arena. Why?”

Matska slid her hands around her waist and lay a kiss on her shoulder, sighing softly.

“Answers refuse to come to mind”

Lola cleared her throat and moved out of Matska’s arms. She opened the door to the wooden shack and let the early morning’s rays fill the tiny room. In the bright light Matska couldn’t help but compare her to an angel. When she saw Lola start to walk away she called out to her, stopping the redhead dead in her track.

“I’ve lived life outside these walls and might, once again. The arena holds nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth when thought crosses mind of the place. The Ludus itself has made me grow weary and tired of its routine. My life may long for purchase outside these walls once more and maybe not” Matska told her and Lola nodded her head in understanding.

Lola started walking away once more, this time not even turning around or stopping when Matska shouted after her but a small smile lay upon her lips at her comment.

“Maybe I might just find something staying for”

 


End file.
